Goth Mix
As we say, you don't have to fit into one Goth type to be considered as Goth; you can be a mix of any or all Goth types listed here. But Goth mixes (also called Divergent Goths, Eclectic Goths, or more inappropriately, Gothic Mutts) take this to a new level as they are a mix of many or all the Goth Types listed and soon to be listed. This group is usually the most well-rounded, open minded, is welcoming to newer and younger Goths, and is unofficially the most popular Goth Type. I should know as I am myself a Goth Mix. Goth mixes typically listen to ALL SUB-GENRES of Goth music, from Dark, Moody Classical Pieces to Dark Folk, to Post-Punk to Synthpop. If you were to look into a Goth Mix's music device, you would probably find Kerli's Walking on Air right between Joy Division's Love Will Tear Us Apart and Aurelio Voltaire's Goodnight,Demon Slayer ''on their playlist. As for sartorial and cosmetic choices, Goth Mixes typically do a mix-mash of Goth Types with their outfits and makeup. For instance: you might catch one rocking dread falls (Cyber Goth), a long flowing cape (Romantic/Victorian/Vampire Goth), a destructed tee with fishnet sleeves (Trad Goth), a poufy, black & hot pink mini-crini or black jeans with creepy but cutesy patches (Perky Goth), Thigh High Boots (Fetish Goth) and carrying a Doctor Who messenger bag (Geek Goth), and wearing white foundation, heavy eye and lip makeup, and tons of body mods. Goth mixes like to peruse through secondhand shops to find their perfect pieces, and are not above DIY'ing their finds to suit their taste. Obviously Goth Mixes have no preference as into what they are reading or watching; although you might see one reading Gothic novels, and a lot of Edgar Allan Poe, they may also be familiar with Twilight Saga, Tim Burton, Comic Books, Sci-Fi/Fantasy/Horror Books and The True Blood Series. As for their taste in items....well there is '''A REASON' why they're called Eclectic Goths. The items in their "toy-chest" range from creepy but kawaii dolls, to harnesses, to glow sticks, to goggles, to weird and unique coloring books, to figurines. A lot of Goth Mixes have endured bullying from both mundanes (who think that they are all freaks) and elitist Goths (who invalidate their gothness). As a result, Goth Mixes are very welcoming to the newer and younger Goths as well as other alternative people. They have also developed a tough skin to the insults that they face. Goth mixes often equally at home with going to clubs, art galleries, raves, the library, Goth Festivals, and OF COURSE the cemetery or don't mind chilling at their lair creating a bunch of spooky animanga characters or reading their favorite Gothic/horror story. You might be a Goth Mix '''if: * Your style is a combination of '''ALL GOTH TYPES. * You feel that ALL or MOST OF THE GOTH TYPES LISTED, describe you to a tee. * You get dismayed when a Goth Site asks you what type of Goth you are and you're only allowed to choose one off of the list. * You're accepting and welcoming to the newer and younger Goths, and are not quick to call them posers because you know how it feels to be invalidated. * You feel like Elitist Goths and mundanes are equally the rudest people on the face of the earth.